everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Leaving Me Behind
Summary: 'Diamond finally confronts her parents. ''The camera opens up in the AEHSA shooting range where Diamond is testing out a new silencer for riles that she had just designed. She fires 6 rounds and is shown to have a tablet set up to record the sound. She walks over to the tablet and runs the data through a spreadsheet. 'Diamond Dite: '''Hm pretty good. Still some bangs for rapid fire but it's practically silent. ''Shield walks into the shooting range 'Shield Roma: '''Diamond you done yet? You promised you'd join us for happy hour! '''Diamond Dite: '''I just finished up Shield. I'll meet you there. It's just some design orders from the navy. ''She packs up her stuff and leaves the shooting range. A small white dove with a pink bow around it's neck is shown looking through the window as she leaves. It flies off. Cut to a bar where Diamond and her colleagues are having another round of drinks. 'Shield Roma: '''Ya know Diamond! ''*hic* ''You're the best! '''Zach Redford: '''Boss? You're drunk. '''Shield Roma: '''No I'm not! ''*hic* 'Vendetta Judgement: '''You're making your drunk face right now! ''Camera cuts to show Shield's face, he's smiling but looks sleepy. 'Lian Hua: '''Yes you are. Wow you really are weak sauce. ''Shield lifts his hand up and looks like he's about to flip them off but passes out. 'Oliver Malcolm: '''Um boss?.... '''Hero Servan: '''Great he passed out on his third beer. '''Branwen Odinson: '''Hey Diamond, I notice that you didn't touch your drinks at all. You alright? '''Diamond Dite: '''Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just felt weird... '''Katherine Odinson: '''Maybe we should all go home. It's getting late. ''The group pays their tab and use their portal bracelets to get back home. Diamond teleports into her beach penthouse. Her dogs greet her happily and despite them being old are still able to bounce around her. 'Diamond Dite: '''Ace, Tiger, Cooper! Mommy's home! ''She takes her dogs out and when they're done brings them back inside. They run up the stairs of the penthouse up to her bedroom. Diamond goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge. She takes out a can of beer and goes upstairs chugging it down along the way. The same dove from before is now peering down the skylight at her. It flies up the mountain and perches onto a woman's arm. The camera pans up to reveal that it is Aphrodite. Cut back inside the penthouse, Diamond has washed up and is lying in bed with her dogs all around her. Her bedroom starts glowing pink. Her dogs wake up and start barking and growling, waking her. Diamond pulls out a pistol she keeps in her bedside drawer and points it in the direction of the glow. '''Aphrodite: '''Diamond. '''Diamond Dite: ''*lowers the gun* Aphrodite. '''Aphrodite: '''Is that a proper hello you give to your mother? ''*she walks closer to the bed* Diamond Dite: ''*bluntly* Don't come any closer. Go away. '''Aphrodite: '''But darling. I brought your father as well. ''Another glow appears, this time bright orange, and Hephaestus appears. Diamond grumbles angrily and gets out of bed. And holds her gun back up. 'Diamond Dite: '''What are you two doing in my house? '''Hephaestus: '''We came to talk. '''Diamond Dite: '''About what?! '''Aphrodite: '''About your life, the way you've been living here. '''Diamond Dite: '''So it took you both years to find me. Boohoo. Just get out of my sight. I was done with you guys ever since I left and I never wanted to see you two ever again. Do you actually think that a neglected and abused child would want to see her tormentors again? '''Aphrodite: '''Look at yourself, Diamond. You work with these stupid mortals and drink yourself into a stupor every night. I suggest you use your gift of crafting weapons on Olympus I- '''Diamond Dite: '''SHUT UP! ''*she fires a warning shot up at the cieling and points the gun at the two gods, tears streaming down her face* ''Did you ever thought about why I left. Why I never bothered to contact you? It's because I HATE BOTH OF YOUR GUTS! You left me behind with him, a man who never acknowledged me as his child and you both treated me as a servant and slave. How do you think I'd feel?! I just want to live my life the way I want...I'm here and I don't want that happiness to be taken away by you two. So just leave me! You left me behind for all those years, now I'm leaving you two behind. '''Hephaestus: '''Diamond...It took us years to realize this...we're sorry! Please, come home, it'll be different. '''Diamond Dite: '''No. It's better we leave it. We can't fix something that is far too broken. ''The two gods look at each other and teleport away. Leaving behind a small box with jewels inside along with a note. Diamond reads it. 'Diamond Dite: '"Diamond, we're sorry for everything. We didn't do our jobs as parents. You deserve your happiness especially after helping defeat the dark gods and sealing them away. We know you wouldn't want to remember us but take these jewels as an apology for everything -Aphrodite and Hephaestus." Diamond sighs and puts the jewels away in a safe in her office. She gets back in bed and her three dogs snuggle up to her. She smiles a little and hugs them and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes